


Art for The Moon and the Truth by HermineKurotowa

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: I like to think the moon is here even if I am not looking at it. - Albert Einstein





	Art for The Moon and the Truth by HermineKurotowa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon and the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752177) by [HermineKurotowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermineKurotowa/pseuds/HermineKurotowa). 




End file.
